


Speaking with the past

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax'ildan asks the Raven Queen if he can speak to someone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking with the past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going with Elaina as the twins mother's name since that's what is stated on Vax's soundtrack so I'm going for it.

“Please give me a chance to speak to her.” Vax pleaded to the white space in front of him until he felt a long clawed hand gently rest of his shoulder.

“You can have but a moment, champion. Use it wisely.” The hand lifted away and as he turned on the spot expecting to see the Raven Queen looking upon him, in her place stood a woman he was almost afraid to recognise.

“Mother?” Her hazel eyes smiled when they met his and he felt like something had punched him hard in the gut. Vax could feel his eyes brimming with tears even as Elaina gently reached out to brush them away. Everything he had thought he would say to her had died on his lips, so he simply leant forward, leaning his head against her shoulder, sobbing quietly.

“I am so proud of the two of you.” Vax heard her whisper in his ear as she rubbed his back.

“You have grown so much, Vax’ildan. My little runaway son who lived to cause trouble now a champion.”

“We miss you. I miss you.” Elaina pulled him back by the shoulders so she could get a better look at him.

“Your hair has gotten longer I see and you’ve gotten a few more scars than I remember. Reckless as always.” Elaina brushed a stray hair behind his ear, her hand brushing against his cheek and Vax automatically caught it between his holding it close. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything too caught up in seeing his mother once again. 

“Vax’ildan…” He glanced at his mother who gently stroked his face.

“I’m scared that I’ll forget this moment.”

“Live for me my beautiful boy. Know that I am always here watching over you and your sister. I am always with you in your heart, so don’t let this change who you are no matter how hard you think it is to move on.”

“I will, mother.”

“I love you both my children. Will you tell Vex’ahlia?” Vax nodded feeling the tears brimming in his eyes again which he furiously brushed away even as Elaina chuckled at his attempt to hide it.

Elaina reached forward and kissed his forehead gently before she faded away into the whiteness.

“Remember my child, never forget I am always with you.”


End file.
